Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the use of graphene in layers of a golf ball.
Description of the Related Art
Typical process of synthesizing exfoliated graphite (individual sheets of exfoliated graphite are also known as graphene or graphene nanoplatelets) includes reacting graphite with acids such as nitric and or sulfuric acid followed by heat treatment and chemical reduction. Exfoliated graphite is a two dimensional planar sheet made of SP2-hybridized carbon. Graphene (individual sheets of reduced exfoliated graphite) sheets are typically few nanometers thick and few microns wide (aspect ratio of >1000). This high aspect ratio of graphene coupled with their high tensile strength (tensile strength in GPa compared to MPa for polymers) can lead to polymeric composite materials with very high tensile and flexural properties. Graphene's unusually high thermal conductivity (˜3000 W/mk compared to <1 W/mk for typical thermoplastic polymers; can be utilized in making thermally conductive composite materials. For thermally cured elastomeric products, this high thermal conductivity can mean shorter, more uniform curing cycles that can lead to higher production volumes.
Various examples of exfoliated graphite (also called graphene) based composites can be found in literature. Wang et al. describe expanded graphite polyethylene composite for electromagnetic radiation interference (EMI) shielding applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,892 describes synthesis of exfoliated graphene based composite by compression molding graphite with polyimide resin under high heat (200 C) and pressure (80 kPa).
Shioyama describes synthesis of polyisoprene and polystyrene based composite materials by in-situ polymerization of styrene and isoprene monomers in presence of exfoliated graphite.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,372 describes an electrically conductive nanocomposite made with expanded graphite and various polymers such as polypropylene, polytetrafluoroethylene, and phenolic resin. Pan et al. describe synthesis of nylon-6 expanded graphite nanocomposite by polymerization of ϵ-caprolactam in presence of expanded graphite.
Chen et al. describe in-situ polymerization of methyl methacrylate in presence of expanded graphite to obtain an electrically conductive nanocomposite.
Xiao et al. describe making exfoliated graphite composite with improved thermal stability by in-situ polymerization of styrene in presence of exfoliated graphene.
The prior art fails to even recognize this problem.